Expect The Unexpected
by BitterKiss
Summary: Madara kidnaps Sakura just so he can lure the Nine-tailed fox, but what happens if something goes wrong? Read to find out. Madara/Sakura
1. Kidnapped

**Expect The Unexpected**

**

* * *

****A/N**

**This takes place in the manga when Madara is captured by Kakashi and Yamato and when he's talking with Naruto (chapter 461-462).**

**I do not own Naruto  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi **

**Warning: Might be a spoiler for the next chapters.**

**

* * *

**"The descendants of the elder were called Uchiha. And the descendants of the younger were called Senju."

"My battle with the First Hokage Senju Hashirama…, was fated."

Naruto stood there quietly, waiting for the masked man to continue his story, somewhat trying to figure out what he meant.

Madara turned to him, his only eye was hid in the shadow of his orange mask. "This is only the second time we've met, but I can tell the fire of the Senju clan dwells within you. I can see the first Hokage in you."

He paused for a second.

"He was my rival…And I _admired_ him…"

He paused again, looking somewhat thoughtfully.

"Though dead, he still lives on. And I **hated** him more than anyone else."

This time the masked Uchiha stopped and looked at the boy standing in the wooden cage. He still didn't seem to get it. Madara frowned slightly under his mask and gave up, the blond just couldn't get it through his head, so he spoke again in a much deeper voice than before.  
_"Senju and Uchiha."_

"_Fire and Hatred__."_

"**Naruto and Sasuke…"**

Naruto finally realized why he told him about the Senju and the Uchiha. His eyes slowly got wide eyed. That man, that stood only a couple of feet above him, just explained to him the whole truth. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but suddenly the doors burst open and a very familiar female entered the overcrowded room.

"Naruto!"

Her sweet voice rang through all the males. Unfortunately it caught the captured mans attention. He looked at her and recognized her in a second.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tsunade's little apprentice, Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi mentally slapped himself for not locking the door. Now Sakura was in danger all because of there lack caution. And the worse part was that, the man that he held recognized her immediately.

Sakura just stood there frozen wide eyed when she saw her friend and the enemy where both captured, or it only looked that way, and the fact that that evil man knew who she was, made her shiver slightly. Madara smirked at her reaction and thought that this was a huge opportunity for his plan.

In a second, he was out of the wooden grasp and standing right in front of the shocked girl. She gasped slightly and before she knew it, he knocked her out.

Naruto watched in horror how his closest friend was disappearing out of his sight. And for once in his life, he was helpless. He couldn't get out of the wooden cage and Yamato wouldn't let him.

The older Uchiha quickly caught the falling girl and disappeared with her.

In a couple of hours, Sakura woke up on something very comfortable. She opened her eyes, but the only thing that she saw was darkness. She stood up quickly, but winced a bit. Her head ached really bad, like a major hangover.

"Rest. You obviously haven't slept in a while"

The female gasped as she saw the outlines of a man. The male smirked under his mask and quickly got up and exited the room.

Sakura looked confused at the leaving figure, and once he left the room, she got up from the bed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes i will continue it and yes i will continue the other story too, but it will take some time since im starting school and all, but to tell you the truth i dont like my other story much and it has really a small amount of veiws and that doesnt convince me much that you guys like it either.**


	2. Conversation

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow I can't believe how supportive you guys are being ^^ thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me, I love you guys and I'm going to keep writing these stories ^^.**

* * *

She searched for the door through the darkness and when she found it, she opened it quickly, but when she tried to make a run for it she bumped in something really hard. The kunoichi gasped and looked up only to see a grinning shark like man.

"Going somewhere, pinkie…?"

She twitched slightly and backed away, while the tall blue man came forward and stepped into the room while closing the door behind him.

"N-no…Sort of…"  
She mumbled that last part and cursed under her breath. Of course there was going to be security, this was Akatsuki that we're talking about.

Sakura sighed and sat onto the bed.

"Something wrong pinkie…?"

Kisame looked at her somewhat curiously. He never dealt with women before, heck he even never got the chance to speak to a female, well actually he talked with Konan once, but that didn't count because it was a very boring little chat about future world domination plans. The poor guy was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Sakura starting to tense up, but when he snapped out of it, he realized why the girl looked so frightened.

"What do you want now Zetsu."

The shark sighed annoyed by the presence of his fellow Akatsuki.

Sakura slowly looked at the plant/guy/thing that was popping out of the floor and tried to analyze him/it. His skin was half black half white, he had golden brown eyes and grass green hair. Okay…pretty normal…kind of…But the only thing that creeped her was that he had two big green things over his head. The guy basically looked like he was swallowed by a giant plant.

"_**Okay…It was enough of a freak show with Mr. Sharky here, but now a plant guy…? What the fuck?!"**_

"_Uh oh…Inner's making a comeback…Great…"- _She thought and sighed out loud, but that didn't get unnoticed by the two arguing males. They both looked at her, and that didn't make her very comfortable, but she pushed that feeling aside.

"Why did that guy kidnap me?"

She asked or more like demanded to get an answer, while she glared at both of them. Kisame grinned and sat down next to the slightly frightened girl and looked at her very deviously.

"Didn't you know? The old geezer wants to restore the Uchiha clan with you."

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. But suddenly the fish man started laughing so loud that it could have been heard from 5 miles across the base. She looked at him confused, but when she saw the other man, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Zetsu. When she saw Zetsu laughing along with him she quickly closed her mouth and glared at both of them.

"Ha ha, very funny."

The both males couldn't stop laughing. Sakura sweatdropped and patiently waited for them to stop goofing off.

"Didn't I tell you two to keep away from this room…?"

The kunoichi's eyes shot open when she heard a deeper voice. She looked up at the same figure that she saw before.

Kisame and Zetsu stopped laughing immediately.

"Uh…yeah sorry boss, but pinkie here tried to escape…"

The blue man grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I want you both out of this room. **Now**."

His voice became even deeper and darker, it contained a hint of anger. Zetsu frowned and murmured something under his breath then got out of the ground and went out of the room. Madara turned to Kisame, glaring at him, and spoke.

"I said **now**."

The blue man sweatdropped and made his way to the door.

While Madara's attention was too busy with Kisame, Sakura quickly went behind Zetsu and tried to leave.

"And where do you think your going little _blossom_?"

He smirked under his mask as he grabbed her hand and pinned her to a wall next to the bed.

Sakura frowned and bit her lower lip in frustration.

"Away from you…"

She turned her head aside so she wouldn't face him.

"What do you want with me!?"

"Well since there aren't enough Uchiha's I figured that you could help me make more." His smirk grew even wider as he pressed his body closer to hers.

Sakura twitched again and glared at him.

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

The kunoichi was going to punch him really good in the face if he didn't stop her fist by grabbing her hand.

"Now now, that's not proper language for a young lady like you…"

He frowned under his mask and squeezed her wrist tighter, causing it to snap from the pressure, then he let go of it.

The girl cried in pain and grabbed her wrist.

"Is that a way to treat a girl?"

She turned her head towards his and glared at him even more.

"No, but you deserved to be punished like that for disobedience."

He suddenly moved his free hand to his mask and slowly took it off.

Sakura gasped when she saw his true face.

_**

* * *

**_**A/N**

**Hehe, I hope that you like it, btw Bold+**_Italic** is Inner Sakura **_**and **_Italic _**only are Sakura's thoughts ^^**


	3. Beautiful Nightmare

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

A/N**

**Wow thank you so much for reviewing ^^ and damn I'm on a roll lol if you're all wondering why I can't write faster than this , well it's because I need to think of the new chapter first, which takes all night after I released the previous one lol then I have to look it through with my older sister (which has been BIG help for me with this fanfic ^^ she helps me with my mistakes and improves my ideas ^^) and then in the morning I have to write it up, upload it on and go to bed lol**

**Anyway Hope You Enjoy!~**

* * *

Sakura gasped when she saw his true face.

His features were sharp, he had pale skin, his brown eye glowed from the moon light. His hair was long, dark brown-almost black, and spiky. One of his bangs completely covered his left eye. A devilish smirk spread across his beautiful face.

"_Okay…He may be dead handsome, but __that doesn't make him a better person…His cruelty overcomes that beauty, and he __**can't **__make me his slave just because he has a pretty face."_

"That face won't corrupt me."

"Who said that I'm even trying to corrupt you, I'm simply showing you what you're missing out"

"Wha-?!"

Before she could even get the chance to say anything, he already knocked her out again.

"_Huh…? Where the hell am I? ... A cherry blossom field…?" I was lying on soft grass under a big blossoming cherry tree. When I sat up, my eyes couldn't believe what they where seeing._

_Right in front of me stood someone who I thought that I would never see again… Sasuke Uchiha...He was just sitting near the tree, gazing at me with one of those rare true smiles. I just couldn't believe it…_

_Before I had time to give it another thought, he raised his hand and grabbed my chin gently. My eyes met his onyx ones and in matter of a second, I found myself pulled in a sweet gentle kiss with the youngest Uchiha. I responded slightly, not realizing what was going on fully, but then I was caught off guard again. He deepened the kiss, it became more rough and wasn't as pleasant as the first one. He bit my bottom lip hard, which made a slight moan escape my lips and gave him an opportunity to push his tongue in my mouth while it was opened. He explored every inch in my mouth and entwined his tongue with mine._

_I couldn't take it much longer, I needed to breathe, but I couldn't pull away. Then I bit his tongue hard, which caused him to wince and stop for a second. I quickly pulled away and tried to catch my breath. But when I looked up at the person in front of me, I was completely shocked._

_Same sharp features, same pale skin, same dark and spiky long hair. And same mischievous smirk... That wasn't Sasuke standing before me…It was that evil man…I didn't just kissed my childhood love, I just kissed my enemy…_

Sakura practically screamed when she woke up.

"_Just a dream…__**More like a beautiful nightmare.**__ Shut it Inner…__** Hmph!"**_

She was panting and sweating like crazy. The kunoichi rubbed her head and sighed.

"Bad dream…?"

Madara stood on a chair near the bed she was lying on. He's features looked somewhat softer in the early morning light, a small innocent smile played on his lips, but his eye looked amused and dark.

Sakura twitched slightly at his arrogance, he really was annoying the shit out of her and giving her a bad headache.

"Ya think!?"

When she was done rubbing her head, she attempted to stretch her arms while yawning a bit, but with that movement she winced as she felt sharp pain enter her wrist.

"_Augh! Damn it I forgot that he broke my wrist!"_

She lowered her hand onto the bed and placed her other hand on top of it and made a hand sign, but nothing happened. Her eyes went wide and she turned her dumbfounded expression to Madara. He only smirked at her and leaned onto the chair.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? I had to drain your chakra so you wouldn't be able to escape."

She looked at him like he was insane and then glared.

"How am I suppose to heal my wrist now?!"

"You'll just have to wait patiently for it to heal itself."

"What!? And why don't you heal me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're the one who broke my wrist!"

He chuckled slightly and looked at her with a playful smirk.

"You deserved it."

By now Sakura was beyond angry. How dare he not heal her!? He was the one who hurt her! And that arrogance was just getting on her nerves.

"Oh Fuck You!"

In a fraction of a second she was pinned to the bed, with him on top of her.

He held her neck tightly, while glaring at her darkly and whispering into her ear.

"Careful Sakura, if you disrespect me one more time, you're wrist won't be the only thing broken…"

She stood the unmoving and shocked.

His cold breath hit the skin on her neck harshly and made her shiver. Most of the locks of his hair fell onto her face and made her tickle. He's face stared lowering slowly to hers and when he was just an inch from her lips, the room started shaking roughly and a loud explosion was heard from below them.

* * *

**A/N**

**Another Cliffie lol you guys must hate me fot that xD**


	4. Surprise

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

A/N**

**Oh my gawd I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like 4 day Dx I was seriously running low on my muse . Anyway, to make it up to you guys, this chappie is gonna be extra long lol**

**Hope you Enjoy :D**

* * *

[Recap]

Most of the locks of his hair fell onto her face and made her tickle. He's face stared lowering slowly to hers and when he was just an inch from her lips, the room started shaking roughly and a loud explosion was heard from above them.

[End of recap]

Madara looked away from Sakura and tried to listen, but all he heard was a sound of something falling. Err, scratch that…He heard how the whole ceiling fell on them…

[5 minutes earlier]

"I'm hungry…Man I haven't ate that tasty dango since Madara was still acting like Tobi…"

Kisame looked around the kitchen expecting to find some paste, so he can make his dango. Something finally caught his eye. It was on the counter and in a kunai pouch…?

"So, the evil man still makes his tasty dango, but only for himself? That's very selfish."

The shark grinned when he picked up the pouch that had a letter on it that said "Don't Touch! Un." He took some pieces and started making them into circle shapes, and then he started sticking them into the tooth picks.

"Hm, that's weird, normally they harden up right away. Oh well, I guess this is new stuff."

The blue man started roasting some kind of sweet sugary liquid. But when he put the "_dango_" on the frying pan, the whole thing exploded with some kind of a **BANG **sound. The blast was so strong that knocked Kisame in the other room and made the floor of the kitchen so unstable that it fell.

"Oh shit…Boss is gonna be mad about that hole…"

Kisame walked back to the kitchen only to discover that the room under it was the bedroom that they kept Sakura in.

Now the shark panicked. If he killed the girl then Madara surely will have his head.

* * *

Madara pushed a huge piece of plaster out of his body and coughed from all the dust that fell along with the ceiling. He quickly searched for Sakura but didn't find her. Not good.

Suddenly Sakura pushed a couple of pieces plaster out of her body and coughed loudly.

"*cough* Does this happen *cough* usually…? *cough* *cough*"

Madara ignored her question, feeling slightly relieved that she was alive, but when he saw Kisame standing on the edge of what's let of the kitchen floor and staring at the huge hole with a "oh snap, he's gonna kill me" expression, anger rushed over to his whole body.

"Kisame…come here. Now!"

His voice was dark, demanding, and calm, with hints of anger. Kisame immediately cursed under his breath for not hiding and grinned nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Ehm, err sorry boss, but I…uh…I gotta go somewhere!"

Suddenly another cracking sound reached Madara's ears and he immediately moved slightly away from Sakura. A second later Kisame fell down on the bed right between Madara and Sakura. He quickly turned to Sakura and grinned.

"Why pinkie, I always knew that we would eventually end up on the same bed."

Sakura glared at the blue man and growled lowly.

"Fuck you!"

When Madara heard her curse he smirked. The Uchiha pulled Kisame out of the bed and went closer to Sakura.

"Hm…You use that word a lot, it must be your favorite…Well we can arrange it for you, heh."

He looked at her very smugly. Sakura was beyond pissed now, but since she has no chakra to hit him good, instead she smirked back and went slightly closer to his face.

"Yes, we can. In your dreams, that is!"

He rolled his eyes with a slight smirk on his face and got up. Sakura stood up next to him, glaring.

He chuckled a bit and disappeared and reappeared up in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Well, are you coming or are you staying here all day…?"

He smiled at her innocently, yet at the same time teasingly. She frowned and glared even more at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to come up there when I have no chakra!?"

She yelled at him and looked like she could kill anything.

"Do I have to do everything for you?"

He sighed and jumped off the edge, landing gently next to her and picked her up bridal-style. Sakura blushed slightly from his touch, but immediately shook it off and glared at him.

"Can't you just lift me up so I can climb to the kitchen??"

Madara smirked at her again and jumped back on the edge of the hole.

"And what fun would that be?"

Suddenly Zetsu appeared out of the ground and looked at Madara.

The elder Uchiha's expression changed to a dark and serious one.

"**We have news.** Sasuke claimed that he betrayed you and that he's going to act on his own will. **He also said that you're too damn slow with the destroying process of Konoha and that he would never work for a 'prick' like you.** You weren't supposed to say that part… **Well that's what retard said.** …"

Sakura gasped slightly and looked up at the man who was holding her. Her eyes widened. His expression now was ever darker and full of anger and hatred. The next minute the male's arms dropped, which caused the rosette to fall on her behind.

"That little brat will get it so bad, that he'll wish he was never born."

Sakura groaned and rubbed her ass.

"Remind me never to let you carry me again."

Madara shot her a glare and exited the room.

Zetsu looked down at the poor girl who stood up still rubbing her back.

"And how did you end up here?"

Sakura looked at him slightly surprised.

"The thing is…I don't even know…"

The girl looked down at the ground with a low expression.

The half plant looked at her with slight concern. This girl was kidnapped and she even didn't know why. And by the look of it, she was really innocent and fragile on the outside, but unbreakable on the inside. He got out of the ground and sat on one of the chairs, or what was left of it anyway.

"What skills do you possess? **Yeah, I mean maybe he kidnapped you mainly because of your skills."**

Sakura looked at him strangely. Did he want to help her? No. He wouldn't betray that evil man.

The kunoichi sat on the chair that was against him and looked at his face, analyzing his features again.

"I don't think that's the reason. Even if I possess medical jutsus and super strength, he possesses them too and on a higher level. Maybe that shark dude was right about that restoring of the clan thing…"

Her fists tightened, while she kept her eyes at the table.

The plant creature chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"**Don't believe what Kisame said,** Madara's not that kind off a man. He doesn't take an interest in women in that way. **At least not before, heh. **The point is that's not the reason why he kidnapped you."

Sakura looked at him with the same strange look on her face.

"How would you know that?"

"Well its simple, if it was that, he would off done it already. He may be patient, but I don't think that he wants everything out of love. **Pffft, that guy is the antonym of love. **Well said."

The blossom's face suddenly lightened up from relieve and she sighed. A moment of silence later, a grumbling sound rung in the male's ears. He looked at the pinketee, she was holding her stomach and blushing slightly.

The black side of him chuckled.

"**Looks like your hungry, ne?"**

Sakura nodded a bit, still slightly embarrassed.

"Well, Kisame destroyed half of the kitchen so you have to eat the only food left, fruits. **Bleh."**

Sakura giggled slightly at his reaction and got up from the chair, took an apple from one of the rafts.

"Um I know that this isn't a very comfortable question, but my curiosity is killing me, so I'm going to ask you, what kind of plant are you…?"

The kunoichi asked slightly unsure.

Zetsu frowned slightly but knew that the girl is just curious so he sighed.

"Aloe Vera."

For some reason he didn't get mad about her asking. He didn't know why, but he felt really calm and comfortable around her. Like she was absolutely no danger to him, well she wasn't anyway but he knew deep down that she wasn't like the others.

"So what's your name anyway little girl?"

She smiled at him sweetly.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

The plant chuckled slightly and nodded.

"**Our name is Zetsu.** Yeah, we are two opposite personalities in one body.** Pfff, were not that opposite. **I wish we weren't.** Oh stop complaining."**

Sakura giggled at they're arguing. Somehow all of a sudden, she felt really close to him like an old friend.

The rosette bit a piece of her apple and smiled slightly as the sweet taste hit her tongue. Just when she was starting to enjoy her meal, someone's head suddenly popped up right next to her.

"Good news!"

Sakura gasped from surprise and chocked on a small piece.

"Aww Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Sakura coughed loudly and turned her head only to meet the face of a very cheerful Madara.

He patted her back gently and she gasped again and glared at him. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"As I was saying, we're going on a mission in the Snow Country. Get ready we're leaving in an hour."

Sakura pushed his head off her shoulder and looked at him dumbfounded.

"We?"

* * *

**A/N**

** I'm really evil to leave you guys on a cliffie again XD**

**Anyway I want you guys to tell what you think that made the 'dango' explode, I'll hint you- it has something to do with the label xD**


	5. IMPORTANT READ! NEXT UPDATE COMING SOON

**Important!**

I just want to inform you that I'm going to start writing the next chapter of **'Expect The Unexpected" this Wednesday and I'll probably upload it the next day AKA 15.10.2009. **I'm really sorry for updating so slow, but high school really takes a lot out of you, I mean all the studying, the pressure, and the personal life lol. And to tell you the truth I wasn't in a muse these days XD. But the point is that I promise the 5th chapter will surely blow you up, not literally, I hope LOL. But I will give you a hint to it. Let's just say that it's not what you will expect…how ironic x3.

Anyway the title of the next chapter will be "Bond". And no, it won't be one of those boring friendship bond thing lol As I said before, it will surprise you and trust me, it WILL be amazing lol.

Well bye bye for now c:

I hope that you will keep waiting for a little bit to see what happens and I hope that you'll tell me what you think of it. ^^

**By the way this message WILL be deleted after I release the next chapter. LOL**


	6. Bond

**Chapter 5**

**Bond  
**

* * *

**A/N**

**I am soo sorry! I haven't updated in quite a while. But high school is my top priority right now, and I seriously need to keep my grades high, so I might update slower. One thing I can promise - When the winter holidays come I'll update faster ^^**

**Well hope you Enjoy :3**

* * *

"We?"

Madara smiled at her and turned around to leave the room.

"Yes, we as in you, me, Kisame and Zetsu."

The kunoichi's jaw dropped, but quickly shook it off when she turned to see Zetsu smiling at her warmly and getting up from his chair.

"Come now, it won't be that bad. **As long as we don't have to deal with his pissy mood swings. **I agree."

The plant chuckled slightly and exited the room.

Sakura sighed and left the room too.

* * *

The kunoichi looked up at the smirking man and glared at him.

"How am I supposed to get ready, when you're blocking the way to my room?"

She asked annoyed and placed her hands on her hips.

"First you need a bath. Not that I don't admire the whole sexy dirty look, but you won't get the chance to clean up for at least a week."

Madara looked at her smugly and leaned to her level.

Sakura blushed slightly, but continued glaring. She pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, where's the shower?"

The Uchiha took her hand and almost dragged her out of the room. She tried to get out of his grasp but failed miserably.

"Right this way."

He stopped and pointed at the opened door. The rosette quickly yanked her hand from his and went into the bathroom, while shutting the door behind her.

Sakura took her clothes off and threw them on the ground. Man, she really did smell bad. The girl quickly went under the shower and turned on the hot water.

She sighed in relief when she felt the warm, clean water hit her body.

God. She's been through a lot these days. Not to mention that she let herself get caught and let her friends down… Now if Naruto came here to rescue her, he would get himself caught, and that evil man would finally have the Nine-tailed fox. He would surely extract it from Naruto's body, and leave him lifeless. Aw man…She really messed things up this time…

And the fact that she'll never see her old friends again, puts the cherry on top of it all…

The kunoichi felt a single tear escape her eye, but didn't bother to brush it off. She really needed to cry out her sorrow, it was just too heavy to bear. In a couple of seconds her tears turned to quiet sobs. At least she felt less pain when she cried it out.

* * *

Madara was just walking by to check if his little hostage was still showering or was she planning on escaping, when he suddenly heard quiet sobs coming out of the bathroom. He leaned to the door slightly and heard a louder sob coming out of there. You'd think that if an Uchiha saw or heard someone cry they would surely call that person weak, but this was way different. Madara actually felt something wrong. He felt that he didn't want to hurt this girl… Like he somehow cared for her feelings…The elder Uchiha glared slightly and frowned. He was holding his fist tightly and felt like slapping himself for thinking that. Uchiha's don't have damn feelings for others. He sighed in frustration and went in the next room. He took his shirt off and buried his face in his hands. Damn he had a massive headache.

* * *

Sakura finally washed herself up and now she had to shampoo her hair and body.

…Uh oh.

She got out of the shower and searched for a shampoo. The kunoichi reached for familiar bottle and grabbed it. She opened the bottle with golden liquid in it and smelled it. Hm….it smelled so oddly familiar…yet very good… Oh wait…now she remembered. It smelled like a Sandal tree, one of the main ingredients for expensive male perfumes. But that wasn't quite what it was so familiar about it…It was more like she smelled that exact same scent somewhere else…Oh well. She really didn't want to smell like a guy, but what other choice did she had?

Sakura suddenly remembered that she had her cherry sweet perfume in her kunai pack. She always carried it, in case they had an emergency training session. The best thing about that perfume was that it can be used as a shampoo when it was mixed with water.

The kunoichi smiled to herself and found a small empty bottle, that she could use to mix up the perfume.

She poured half of her perfume in it and then mixed it with a few drops of water, and her shampoo was done.

The rosette rubbed her hair with the shampoo and breathed in the pure scent of cherry trees. She relaxed and continued.

After a couple of minutes she was done washing off the improvised shampoo and dried herself off with a towel. She wrapped herself with the towel that barely covered her after drying her hair and searched for some clean clothes. No luck.

Sakura sighed annoyed and exited the bathroom.

She entered the next room only to see a half naked Madara drying off his hair.

He was wearing only a towel that covered his lower half.

He had a well build six-packed stomach and his flanks were perfectly lined.

The Uchiha stood up slowly, while throwing the towel that he used to dry his hair and looked at the blushing girl that was just staring at him.

His long dark raven hair was spikier than usual and shined from the sunlight. The perfect straight lock that used to cover his right eye was slightly messy, but still hid his half face.

The kunoichi quickly shrugged her head and snapped out of her gaze and blushed even more.

"You know it's rude to spy on people."

Madara's eyes glowed seductively and a smirk was immediately placed on his lips.

Sakura glared at him, still feeling her cheeks slightly getting warmer.

"I wasn't spying, I was just looking for clean clothes."

She put her hands on her hips and continued glaring at him.

Madara rolled his eyes and opened a door to a closet. He looked in it until he found a perfect outfit for her.

"These are the only female clothes that are left, they belonged to Konan. This used to be her room, but since your staying here, this will be your room from now on."

The Uchiha threw her some clothes and left the room.

Sakura sighed and went back to the bathroom to collect her dirty clothes and wash them.

After doing that, she went back in her room and dressed herself. The rosette went to the mirror and examined her new look. She was wearing a medium length dark blue skirt with two big side slashes. It hugged her curves perfectly. Under the skirt she was had tight white shorts. She was also wearing a tight matching dark blue long sleeve shirt that showed her perfect stomach.

"Not bad. It's actually better than I expect it."

She smiled slightly at her reflection and grabbed her kunai pouch. The rosette took her weapons, some first aid-kit tools, and her perfume and put them inside it. Now that she was ready she exited the room and went downstairs. There she saw Madara fully dressed now, sitting quietly on the couch while drinking some tea and reading a book.

"Where are the others?"

The kunoichi lifted a brow while sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Zetsu went to collect more information and Kisame's still not ready."

The Uchiha spoke with his deep voice, but didn't look away from the book.

Sakura looked at him and tried to read the title of the book.

The main letters said "The Best Way To Manipulate People"

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. As if this guy didn't manipulate people enough.

Suddenly Zetsu appeared from the ground and scowled.

"We have to head out now, in a couple of hours there's going to be a massive snow storm and it will last about a week, **That's why we suggest to get going and on the way we'll find a place to shelter."**

Madara looked up from his book frowning, got up, and left his little distraction in his kunai pouch.

"Alright. Zetsu, go and tell Kisame that we're leaving. Sakura…" He made a little pause and smirked before he spoke up again. "As much as I love how your new clothes fit your body perfectly, you need to cover yourself up with this, so you don't get sick." He tossed a black cloak at her.

Sakura glared at his little comment and took the cloak.

She examined it one more time, but when she spotted the red clouds she glared at him.

"No way. I am **NOT** wearing an Akatsuki cloak."

Madara looked at her lazily and closed his eyes.

"It's the only cloak we have, if you don't want it, don't go running to me when you're freezing to death."

Sakura sighed in defeat and put on the cloak. After all, she didn't want to die before seeing her friends for the last time.

* * *

**A/N**

**See!? 8D i even updated it a day earlyer! XD**

**I didn't mean to tease you guys with the whole important thing D: i really love you and i hope you like it ^^**


	7. Closer

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Closer**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait Dx Well anyway there's finally chapter 6 xD**

**By the way I'm looking for a place to rp (roleplay) I saw some forums in but I don't get how they rp there so can someone please explain to me or tell me a good place to rp Naruto stuff (by the way don't say iScribble, I've been already there, not that interesting XD)**

**Thank you~**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Recap:

_Sakura sighed in defeat and put on the cloak. After all, she didn't want to die before seeing her friends for the last time_

* * *

Madara got his cloak and put it on. Right after that, Kisame arrived with a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

Sakura looked over at the shark slightly confused.

"I'm just excited that we're finally going on a mission, why does it concern **you **pinkie?" Kisame looked at the kunoichi with suspicion in his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes bored, but suddenly looked over at Madara**, **who wasstanding next to Kisame, and smirked even more.

"**Two heads for the price for one."**-chuckled Inner Sakura.

"Oh! Look out Kisame! There's a big bumble bee behind you!"-she pointed and fake-gasped.

"Eh…?" Madara lifted a brow.

"Where!? Where!?" Kisame freaked out and reached for his sword.

"I don't see any-" Before Madara could finish his sentence, something really hard and heavy hit the back of his head.

"Ouf!" Madara growled and rubbed his head.

"Eeep! I'm allergic to bumble bees!"

Kisame practically squeaked and started waving his sword around.

Before Madara knew it, the same rough thing hit his face.

"Augh!" The Uchiha grabbed his head and growled even louder. Apparently, Kisame hit him twice with his sword.

"Buhahaha!" Sakura practically fell down on the floor laughing, crunching her stomach.

"Uh oh…"

The Uchiha stood up, while still holding his head and glared at him.

"You…25 feet behind me…And you…" The Uchiha elder looked at Sakura with a softer glare "I'll deal with you later" Sakura sweatdropped and shrugged. Madara walked in what was left of the kitchen and took an ice pack. As if his headache wasn't bad enough before…He even couldn't see straight now.

The Uchiha walked out of the kitchen, holding an ice pack on his head and headed out to the door.

* * *

*a couple of hours later*

"Uh Madara-san, I think that this is the wrong way…"

"Shut up Zetsu. I know this road perfectly." The Uchiha held his ice pack tighter. As if Zetsu's annoying voice was an improvement to his massive headache.

"_Ugh…This is hopeless…There's a massive snow storm, we can't see a thing and this stubborn ass is getting us lost…" _Sakura though while trying not to trip on something.

"Boss! There's a big cave around 20 feet ahead of us, we can shelter there until this storm passes." Kisame pointed at something big that looked like a cave.

"I don't think that's a cave…" mumbled Sakura. It looked kind off strange and really big but that wasn't the thing that worried her, the weather became warmer all of a sudden.

Madara glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his expression much calmer now.

When they reached their destination, Kisame's jaw dropped, Zetsu started laughing, Sakura looked wide eyed and Madara looked plain annoyed.

"Shut up…"

"A cave, huh?"

"That's one fancy cave…"

The four of them where standing at the opened gates of one of the biggest summer resorts of the Fire Country, who was, by the way, from the opposite direction of the Snow Country.

Madara sighed and dropped the ice pack, it was already melted by the hot sun anyway. Once, they stepped into the village, the temperature rose to 104° F. He took his cloak off, and so did Sakura and Kisame. It was extremely hot now.

"Alright, we'll take a break. We're going to stay here for 2 days. By then the storm would be over and everybody would be fully rested." Madara explained and headed for the nearest hotel.

"Wooo! Surfing time! I just **love **getting lost!" Shouted KIsame and headed to the nearest beach.

"Hm, I guess I'll go and search for rare plants." Zetsu headed towards the opposite direction while waving at Sakura.

"Don't attract unnecessary attention."

Madara warned them while waiting for Sakura to follow him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? C'mon"

Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Actually I wanted to go and explore this place first."

Madara sighed annoyed, went right in front of her and made intensive eye contact.

Sakura gazed at his onyx eye, getting lost in that deep beautiful orb. He got closer to her face, while holding her right hand. The space between their lips was getting smaller and smaller with every passing second. But Sakura suddenly turned her head aside and looked away.

Madara frowned and drew back. He turned around and started walking towards the hotel.

Sakura snapped out of her gaze and quickly followed him.

* * *

"What can I do for you Sir?" The woman at the reception smiled warmly at them.

"We'll take 3 rooms" Madara spoke and looked at her blankly.

"Of course. Here you go Sir, enjoy your stay at our hotel, we have an indoor and outdoor pool, hot springs and a spa center if you're interested. Good day" the lady explained and smiles at them again.

The Uchiha nodded while taking the keys to they're rooms and heading towards the elevator.

Sakura quickly followed him and looked at him slightly confused.

"3 rooms? What, Kisame and Zetsu want to be in one room? That's something to laugh about." The kunoichi leaned on one of the walls of the glass elevator and stared at the people below them.

"No, actually they have separate rooms, you and I are in the same room."

Madara smirked slightly while pushing the button of their floor.

"Wait what!? Why the hell am I suppose to sleep in one bed with you!?" Sakura snapped her gaze and looked at him like he was insane.

"Because that's your punishment for being so 'humorous' with me today. You should be thankful. I'm going really easy on you, but be careful Sakura. My nerves don't last for ever." He looked at her seriously while leaning on the opposite wall.

"Tch yeah right. As if spending two days with you won't be hell for me." She stubbornly looked away and glared out of the glass.

"Are you still trying to test my nerves? I don't think so. If you keep on with this act, the wrist breaking would seem like a mere scratch to what I'm going to do to you." The Uchiha elder glared at her this time and gripped the rail harder.

Sakura sighed and continued staring at the people who where outside, having the time of their lives.

Finally, they've reached the top floor and got out of the elevator.

Madara took out his key and opened the door.

It was actually surprisingly roomy there.

There was a huge bed, a big plasma TV against it, on the left of the bed where two big windows, on the right there was a wardrobe, near the door there was a bathroom, and on the right of the TV there was a small kitchen with a fridge, a sink and a table with two chairs. On the left of the TV near the windows, there was a simple desk with a chair. The walls where painted light purple and the curtains where deep white. The bed had black covers that on one of the corners had a painted white rose.

Both of them entered the room. Sakura went in the kitchen and Madara immediately headed towards the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed fully relaxed now. At least his headache wasn't that bad now. Once he opened his eyes he saw Sakura sitting next to him and looking at his face slightly concerned.

"How's the headache…?" She asked quietly with a soft voice.

"Slightly better, why so concerned all of a sudden…?" He looked at her while lifting a brow. She was acting really caring and sweet, and she was really close to his face.

"Because I'm a medic. I have to care and heal the sick and injured. It's my job." She gently put her hand on his forehead and concentrated.

"It's useless. It won't work while your chakra is drained." He took her hand off of his forehead and held it in his hands.

"It's gotta be restored by now, just let me try." She took her hand out of his and put it on his forehead again and concentrated harder.

Her hand started glowing soft green slowly getting more powerful.

Madara closed his eyes again and relaxed. It felt really good and his head ache was almost gone. He even smiled slightly. When he tried to heal himself it didn't feet that relaxing or good at all.

The rosette finished healing him, but when she took her hand off his forehead everything suddenly started spinning and most of the things got blurry.

The Uchiha just opened his eyes and was about to thank her, when she suddenly started falling towards him. He quickly caught her and looked down at her. She was unconscious. He sighed and laid her on top of him.

"_I knew that this would happen if she used her chakra…"_he though and closed his eyes too. Man he was unusually tired today.

* * *

**A/N**

**LOL no cliffy this time? XD trust me I have to keep the tradition so there will be next time XD Damn I'm so mean w"**


	8. Hey, should I continue this story?

Hey people, BitterKiss here, sorry for not updating so long, or replying, or anything like that, honestly, I totally forgot about my FF profile. Well today I was searching through all my mails, and I saw all of your reviews and I was like oh my god? Do you people actually like this story so much? And I decided, hey? Why not continue it? But I gotta make sure that you guys still want me to continue, so please tell me, after such a long time, should I continue it? I really apologize for making you wait, I know that it's been so long and stuff, a lot of things happened, I concentrated more on my drawing, school really kills me and yadda yadda, but, anyways, I'm ready to continue it, if you guys want me to ^^ thank you for your extreme patience and for all of your reviews, you guys rock, I love you all 333


	9. So Happy I Could Die

**Expect the Unexpected**

**So Happy I Could Die**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

A/N**

** Wooooow! Finally huh? Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what do you guys think ;3  
**

* * *

Recap:

The Uchiha just opened his eyes and was about to thank her, when she suddenly started falling towards him. He quickly caught her and looked down at her. She was unconscious. He sighed and laid her on top of him.

"_I knew that this would happen if she used her chakra…"_he though and closed his eyes too. Man he was unusually tired today.

* * *

After a couple of hours Sakura opened her eyes gently, blinking a couple of times so she could get used to the light.  
_"Wow…These beds are really comfortable…"_ She thought to herself and looked down. Under her, she saw Madara. Actually she was lying on top of his chest. The soft fabric of his dark blue t-shirt brushed softly on to her bare hands when his chest rose and fell, his muscular arms were wrapped around her small waist, as if he was afraid to let her go out of his embrace. Normally she would freak out and try to escape his hold, but when her gaze met his face, she didn't want to move an inch. His face looked so calm, she never noticed how handsome were his features. She lifted her hand slightly, bringing it to his face just to stroke it but before she could even touch it, she quickly stopped herself.  
"No…" The kunoichi shrugged her head slightly and lift herself up from Madara and causing him to wake up.  
"Mh…" He mumbled slightly and opened his onyx eyes and quickly diverted them towards Sakura.  
"Where are you going?" He looked at her questionably while getting up in a sitting position.  
"Outside" She mumbled and got out of the bed and walked towards the closed.  
Madara lifted a brow. "I see, well I'm coming along." His lips formed a gentle smirk.  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she took a small jade dress that perfectly matched with her eye color and a soft pink swim suit. "Sure, whatever, just don't annoy me."  
The Uchiha momentarily spotted the swim suit, he curled his lips into a deeper more evil smirk. "But of course, my dear." He also got out of the bed, grabbed his swimsuit and started undressing his lower part in front of her. The rosette immediately blushed and took her clothing and ran in to the bathroom. That made Madara chuckle slightly. _"Heh, she may act tough, but she's actually really shy and soft inside. Just a little bit more, and I'll break that defensive shell_." He thought to himself while putting his trunks on.

-After 1 hour-

They arrived at the beach and looked around. Surprisingly enough there weren't many people there.

"That's weird… It's like…" Sakura looked at her watch "2 o'clock in the afternoon and yet it's not crowed…at all"  
"Uhm..." Madara looked at the water and lifted a brow. "I think I know why…" he sweatdropped.

"SHARK!" A girl screamed and everyone started running around in chaos.  
Sakura blinked a couple of times confused "Shark..? Wait isn't that, Kisame..?" she also sweatdropped.  
"Yeah" All of a sudden Madara started chuckling.  
"Hey, it's not funny, people could get hurt!" Sakura glared at him and nudged him with her elbow.  
But he continued laughing even harder.

"Stop it..." she rolled her eyes but then got an evil idea and smirked. A moment later while Madara was laughing with his mouth wide open, a big chunk of sand flew right in to it. Madara blinked and started coughing up sand.  
"Oi! What the hell was that for?" He turned his sharingan on and glared viciously at the laughing kunoichi.  
"You get what you deserve." She giggled but a second later she saw Madara, with his arms crossed, with a mischievous smirk on his face, and with his sharingan still on.  
"Eh? What are you so happy about? ." Sakura lifted a brow. All of a sudden, the Uchiha was holding in his hand, her swim suit, well the top part only. **(A/N: She's still wearing her dress xD)**

"Wha-?" Sakura quickly covered her chest and blushed. "You bastard! Give me that back!"  
"Oh no no no my dear," his smirk grew "Next thing I'm aiming for is the lower part" Madara licked his lips lustfully.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Like you dared to put sand in my mouth?"  
"Oh shit cakes…" She quickly ran off with Madara right behind her.

-A Couple Of Hours Later-

It was already dark outside. The lights went on and most of the people we're out just for a walk now. Madara and Sakura were walking on the beach, fully dressed now. Madara was wearing a nice long sleeved dark red shirt, with his sleeves slightly rolled up, and some plain black pants. Sakura on the other hand was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with tight-fitted black pants and high heeled ninja boots. They were walking down the beach and looking at the twilight sky.  
"High heels and sand?" Madara smirked as he noticed her being slightly trippy on the sand.  
"Hmpt!" Sakura looked away when she spotted a wooden platform on the sand and quickly got on to it and started walking normally. "Heh, you were saying?"  
Madara chuckled then looked at her again from head to toe then snickered. Her high heels were high about 4 inches or a bit less, and the platform was about 6 inches or less. Yet still Sakura seemed a bit shorter than Madara who was on flat shoes and on the sand.  
Sakura lifted a brow at his slight laughter.  
"What?"  
"You're still shorter than me" He smirked feeling pleased with himself.  
Sakura sweatdropped and blushed. "Hmpt!" Madara could only laugh at her expression as they walked back to the hotel.

-Meanwhile at Konoha-

"I see…The Snow Country…" Tsunade sighed as she looked at the anbu standing before her. "Well thank you for the information, you're free to go now…" The anbu bowed and disappeared.  
"Well…What do you propose we do Kakashi..?" The blonde woman looked at her window. Outside sitting right next to it was Kakashi. He frowned slightly and sighed deeply "Well…I guess we're heading to the Snow Country…"

* * *

**A/N**  
**Sorry if it's too short D: i wanted to make this chapter with more couple moments, but trust me the next one's gonna have more action ;3 btw since i'm very busy the next one will be out probably like in a month D:**


End file.
